danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Junko Enoshima/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs skjgnsdkgnsd.png|Junko's design. Ryouko Otonashi Profile.jpg|Ryoko Otonashi's Profile Page. Junko's killer disguise.png|Junko's disguise sheet. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Junko in the Beta version (Bottom - the first order from right to left). junkobeta.jpg|Junko's beta design. bigger version of Junko's second incarnate beta design..jpg|Junko's first incarnate beta design. betajunkoandchihiro.jpg|A newer version of Junko's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Chihiro Fujisaki. tumblr_nhffas1Xno1r1yfkgo3_1280.jpg|Junko's second incarnate beta design. DR-EnoshimaEarlyDesign.png|Junko's early design. Junko's rough sketch.png|A rough draft of Junko. Game Events Beta Danganronpa: DISTRUST DanganronpaEnoshima'sBeta.jpg|Junko's beta close up. Enoshima Murder Case.png|An unused Junko's murder case script. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Junko's magezinecover pictures.png|Junko on the cover of some magazines. Chapter 5 Naegi attacked.png|Junko about to kill Makoto Naegi. Chapter 6 Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). EnoshimaEvent-1.png|Junko Reveals herself. Junko_despair.PNG|Junko before her execution. Class Trial Summary DR Trial 6 Act. 1.png|Trial 6 Act. 1 DR Trial 6 Act. 2.png|Trial 6 Act. 2 DR Trial 6 Act. 3.png|Trial 6 Act. 3 DR Trial 6 Act. 4.png|Trial 6 Act. 4 DR Trial 6 Act. 4 (2).png|Trial 6 Act. 4 (2) DR Trial 6 Act. 5.png|Trial 6 Act. 5 DR Trial 6 Act. 5 (2).png|Trial 6 Act. 5 (2) Junko culpit (2).png|Makoto identified Junko as the culprit of the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba and the mastermind behind the death game. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls The suicide group.png|Junko watching the Warriors of Hope about to do the group suicide. Junko covincing the kids not to jump.png|Junko convincing the Warriors of Hope not to jump. JunkoAndMonaka.png|Junko Enoshima with Monaca Towa. Queenjunko.jpg|The art display of Junko and the Warriors of Hope in a fantasy setting. PrincessJunko.jpg|Junko portrayed as a princess in The Frog Prince setting. Frogprince3.jpg|Frog Prince Jataro helps crying princess Junko... Frogprince4.jpg|...By finding her golden ball. Frogprince5.jpg|Princess Junko and frog Jataro eat together. Frogprince6.jpg|Princess Junko tucks frog Jataro into bed. Frogprince7.jpg|Jataro transforms back into a human. Frogprince8.jpg|A happy ending. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 6 Junko explaining her plan.png|AI Junko explaining how the modified Graduation Program works. EnoshimaLand.png|Junko's plan to create the "Junkotopia." Event_167.png|AI Junko transporting Hajime Hinata to his vision. Defeated AI Enoshima.jpg|AI Junko's demise. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Opening DR3 Despair OP.png|Junko and Mukuro in the opening. Junko opening.jpg|Junko in the opening. Episode 06 Izurustep.png|Izuru Kamukura stepping on Junko. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Episode 01 Junko_Enoshima_photos_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Junko in various magazines. Episode 12 Enoshima interviewed by Jin.jpg|Junko agreeing to stay locked in the school for life. Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). JunkoE.png|Junko revealing herself as the mastermind. Junko Enoshima introducing herself.jpg|Junko introducing herself. tumblr_mtdubbZjbb1r3dghjo3_500.png|Junko reveals herself as the Ultimate Despair. Mukuro and Junko the two ultimate despair.jpg|Junko and Mukuro the two Ultimate Despair. Enoshima laughing menacingly.jpg|Junko laughing menacingly. Episode 13 Junko Enoshima Ultimate Fashionista.jpg|Junko as the Ultimate Fashionista. Junko Enoshima cute face.jpg|Junko informing that the school was converted into shelter to protect the students carrying hope on their shoulders. Enoshima disgusted.jpg|Junko disgusted as Makoto trying to convince everyone with his hope. Enoshima has been voted as guilty.jpg|Junko has been voted as guilty. Enoshima loses.jpg|Junko has lost. Enoshima perversely delighted.jpg|Junko instead became perversely aroused as she tasted her own despair. Enoshima before her execution.jpg|Junko's despair enthusiast as she press the execution button. JUNKO INSANE CLOSE UP.jpg|Junko's deranged excitement for her execution. Execution Enoshima in The 1,000 Blows.jpg|Junko in The 1,000 Blows. Enoshima in Cage of Death.jpg|Junko in The Cage of Death. Enoshima in The Burning of the Versailles Witch.jpg|Junko in The Burning of the Versailles Witch. Enoshima in Excavator Destroyer.jpg|Junko in Excavator Destroyer. Enoshima in Blast Off!.jpg|Junko in Blast Off!. Enoshima in After School Lesson.jpg|Junko in After School Lesson. Novels Danganronpa/Zero Ryoko on the cover of Dangan Ronpa Zer0.jpg|Ryoko on the cover of the manga. DR0 Pic1.jpg|"MORE! MORE! I NEED EVEN BETTER DESPAIR-INDUCING DESPAIR!". DR0 Pic2.jpg|Startled Ryoko finds Yasuke Matsuda sitting on his bed while reading his thick manga in the lab room. DR0 Pic3.jpg|Ryoko running away from Isshiki Madarai. Zero24.jpg|Ryoko and a maid wearing a Monokuma Mask. Junko attacking Matsuda.jpg|Ryoko (Junko) killing Yasuke in a fit of despair. DR0 Pic7.jpg|Alternate Identity. Stage Appearances Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Sayaka selfie as Junko.jpg|Sayaka Kanda dressed as Junko. sore wa chiguu.jpg|Junko and Makoto. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Junko new stage play apperance.png|Junko revealing herself in the new stage play. Official Art Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Syo, Junko and Mukuro DVD cover vol 7.jpg|Junko, Genocide Jack and Mukuro on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 7. Ryoko from DR Zero.png|Official art of Ryoko from the DR Reload artbook. Junko on the cover of her fanbook.jpg|Junko on the cover of the Official Fanbook. Junko-dr3.png|Junko's profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. Jyunko img.png|Junko on the official Danganronpa 3 site. Category:Image galleries